


嫂子

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	嫂子

今天我才意识到我竟然没搞过我最爱的嫂子  
————  
【一】    
我哥是长子，他什么都有。    
小时候他总是能吃到想吃的零食，能玩到想玩的玩具。而我总是跟在他屁股后面，穿着他的旧衣服，可怜巴巴地求他“哥，给我玩一会儿呗。”    
上学以后，重男轻女的父母选择把全部精力财力投入到他身上。当我因为买一本二十块钱块钱的辅导书被骂时，他正上着一节课好几百的补习班。    
后来，当我被各种催婚时，他带回来了嫂子。    
我的嫂子是个男人。    
是个好看的男人。    
一辈子重男轻女，只盼望早点抱孙子的父母第一次对自己的儿子发了脾气。    
他们把自己一生奋斗的结果都留给了儿子，结果他却没有带回来一个能生儿子的大屁股女人，反而吵着要跟一个男人出国结婚。    
受尽宠爱的哥哥没有服软。他不像我，他想从父母那里得到一件东西从来不需要祈求。   
餐桌上，他为了爱情与父母发生激烈地争吵。    
而我则躲在一边，偷偷看着那个或许会成为我嫂子的男人。    
男人穿着普通的衬衣配牛仔裤，却长了一副像被水墨画出来的眉眼。    
仅看一眼，就让人难以忘记。    
再后来，在母亲撒泼扔碗地哭闹声中，远在美国的哥哥和那个男人结了婚。    
那个好看的男人成为了我的嫂子。  
【二】    
还没等我父母把一个大屁股女人硬塞到我哥床上，我哥就死了。    
一时间所有的愤怒怨念都化作泪水。外人只看见流出来的悲伤，无从得知曾经愤怒的咆哮。  
死者为大，父母原谅了他，甚至在葬礼上接受了嫂子。    
他们抱头痛哭，嫂子在葬礼上哭晕时母亲还说“要是一切可以重来，我一定让你进这个家门。”。    
当然，一切和谐结束于财产分割。    
我哥怕自己万一不幸离开，我那个不问世事的嫂子会落入吃穿发愁的地步，就把自己生前所有财产都转移到他的名下。  
这个被爱情冲昏头脑的男人丝毫没有顾及那对为自己付出所有的老夫妻，自然也想不到他眼中慈爱的双亲被利益撕毁的面具竟然会是那样的丑陋。  
在社会上摸爬滚打那么多年，为了生存学会的手段心机都不是我那个单纯的嫂子所能理解的。  
是的，我的嫂子是个单纯的男人。  
他出生在一个教师世家，父母亲戚都是生气连脸都不会红的读书人。他从小衣食无忧地选择学习自己最喜欢的美术，虽然天赋不够高，成为不了一方大家。但当个学校美术老师还是绰绰有余。  
每月拿着足够生活的工资，教他喜欢的孩子们画画。  
在没把他领进家门之前，我哥曾经在喝醉后迷迷糊糊谈过他。  
他不觉得嫂子是傻的单纯，说他那是干净。就像这世间最后的清流，让人想永远让他保持那股纯净。  
当我第一次见到我嫂子时，我立刻想到了这句话。  
一向对受尽一切宠爱，拥有我所没有一切哥哥的憎恨瞬间蔓延全身。  
我想要污染那股清流。  
这是我努力克制自己憎恨后得出的结论。  
当然，这原本只是想想。  
就像我曾经想放火烧了这个不属于我的家一样。  
但感谢我那个早死的哥和我那对流氓父母，是他们给了我机会。  
【三】  
我的嫂子不明白为什么葬礼上对他表示友好的夫妻会突然变脸。  
我妈连续好几天跑到他们学校骂他是勾引他儿子的死同性恋。为了房子还害死了他的儿子。  
对于这种八卦，所有人都是看戏的态度。  
我嫂子的为人大家都知道，他们不信这个男人会做出这种事。  
但这种饭后闲聊也是一件令人喜欢的事。  
同事们开始在背后窃窃私语，甚至还有不懂事的小孩子听说以后在背后谈论。  
“同性恋是什么？”  
“我妈说就是两个男人搞在一起。”  
“我知道！同性恋的人都是有病的，我妈说他们都是恶心的变态。咱们还是离他远一点吧”  
孩子们是天真无知的，却也是蜜糖包裹着的恶魔。  
他们向我嫂子扔纸条，扔石子，甚至扔流浪狗的排泄物。冲着他做鬼脸大喊他“变态同性恋”，上课时吵闹作妖，拒绝乖乖听讲。  
孩子们的举动给了我嫂子这个特别喜欢孩子的人致命一击。  
有家长让学校辞退他，但是碍于他父母，只是暂时让他停职。  
单纯归单纯，我嫂子却不傻。  
当他回到那个他和我哥有这美好回忆的家里时，他渐渐明白遗产是一切的祸源。  
放弃，他就可以回归平静；放弃，意味着他要切断和心爱的丈夫最后的联系。  
作为他的伴侣守护两人的家，我嫂子认为这是两人爱的表现。  
为了这一切，被逼无路的他找到了我－－她丈夫的同父同母的妹妹。  
我当然会好好帮助哥哥的遗孀了。  
不过，就在见面之前，我的父母也来找了我－－在他们最爱儿子阴影下成长的亲生女儿。  
我当然也要给自己的亲生父母一些回报不是吗？  
【四】  
用自己的身体去守护心爱人留下的一切。  
如果谱写成文发布出版，或许会是一段可歌可泣的爱情故事。  
不过，当事人未必这么想。  
当我在嫂子的画室里，说出代价是让他被我搞的时候，他看起来像是被我强。奸侮辱了一样。  
“我知道你是同性恋，从生理上对女人没有兴趣。”我摆了摆手，表示无所谓“可是我是要搞你后边啊。用东西操你，而不是被你操。”  
就想你心爱的丈夫一样操你。  
就在我以为他会像一个贞洁烈女一样拒绝我时，他犹犹豫豫坐在我身边。  
我嫂子真好闻，他身上有股淡淡的香味，闻起来有点像柠檬。  
难怪他们都说直男邋遢，原来gay真的是衣衫整洁，自带香味的。  
不知道我哥生前是不是喜欢抱着他，贴着他的勃颈闻，反正我是这么做了，  
我嫂子真容易害羞。  
我刚抱住他他的耳朵就开始发红发烫。我的嘴唇碰到他脖子时，我感受到他的身子在轻轻发抖。  
我们大学老师说同性恋是基因决定的，从生理上就不喜欢异性。  
我原来将信将疑，直到我把他的手放到我的奶。子上，我看见他勉强强忍痛苦，嘴角抽搐像是马上要吐出来一般时，我信了。  
我更开心了。  
如果哥哥心爱的你平常接受，我怎么能说出这个要求？  
我对前戏没什么兴趣。把自己之前一直想做的事，例如在他白皙的脖子上种上草莓；撬开他咬的死紧的牙齿，用舌头把他搞出“呜呜”的求饶声；让他这个对女人没兴趣甚至厌恶的人，舔我身下的小红豆。  
在我爽了之后，我就从兜里掏出润滑剂，让他自己扩张。  
据说，女人只有在体外能感觉到快感，而男人被干比干别人还爽。  
现在我爽了，我这个小姑子当然也有必要让嫂子好好爽爽。  
不知道是不是因为我特意买了带有催情作用的润滑剂的缘故，还是因为我嫂子在我哥死后禁欲太久。  
他用手只给自己扩张，还把自己弄得呼吸急促起来，强忍着让自己没在我面前叫出声来。  
“差不多了，你拿出东西进来吧。”  
他眼睛湿漉漉地盯着我的包，言下之意显而易见。  
我嫂子真可爱。  
他以为我要用道具搞他。  
我让他做在桌子上，大腿敞开对着我扩张。我看见他的身体因为被人注视开始发红，后面留着的液体开始变多。  
我嫂子兴奋了。  
一个优秀的小姑子不应该让嫂子难受，我应该帮嫂子分忧负担。  
于是我从他笔筒里抽出一支笔递给他。  
“用这个，塞进去操自己。”  
当他脸上强作镇定的表情差点裂开时，我觉得我嫂子越来越可爱了。  
那是一根细长的笔，上面刻着我哥的名字。  
他犹豫了，他很快又恢复那副无所谓的面无表情。  
他把笔伸了进去，开始抽。搐了起来。  
我嫂子真乖，说什么就做什么。  
我以为那根笔太细没什么作用，但估计长度正好可以触碰到敏。感点。  
我嫂子的表情渐渐变了，呼吸越来越急促，还能听到喉咙里发出的细碎呻吟。  
我嫂子蠕动的喉结真性感，真想让人一口咬下去。  
“那根笔刻着我哥的名字，像不像我哥在操你  
？”  
就这一句话，我嫂子一下子就射了。  
“他。。。他。。。”  
嫂子双眼无神，张着嘴他了半天也没说出来那句话。  
这时候，我又下了命令。  
“把自己搞出来的东西都舔干净。”  
我嫂子真听话。  
恢复神智之后，乖乖地把自己射出来的东西一点没剩地都舔干净。  
有些舌头碰不到的地方，他还用手指擦干净，递到嘴里用舌头舔干净。  
我嫂子这个鲜红的小舌头，以前应该给我哥口。交过吧。  
哥哥试过，妹妹我也想试试。  
我等不了了，原本准备的玩法打算以后有机会再尝试。我现在要干正事了。  
我从包里掏出了嫂子说出的东西。  
既然他用嘴说出来这东西的存在，那就用嘴好好伺候着吧。  
我把假。体带到腰上。  
这会我坐在桌子上，让他弯下腰给我口。交。  
我嫂子吞吐的样子仿佛在是吃一道美食。  
“太久没吃过鸡。巴了，现在一定很爽吧？”  
一想到他也曾经对我哥哥做过，我气得抽出粗壮的鸡。巴抽他的脸。  
看见他的脸被我抽红，还有淡淡的印记。  
我决定让我嫂子的身体也好好品尝这个美味。  
我进去了，在我哥和他的结婚照前。  
我不知道这两个男人怎么想的，竟然做了个两米多高的镜框来装这张照片。  
我的嫂子狗。爬式爬在这张照片前面，他不敢抬头看。他觉得一抬头，就能看见自己的丈夫在注视着不忠的自己。  
我倒是看的很开心。  
以前怎么没发现我哥西装的样子看起来这么人模狗样？  
我嫂子穿西装的样子完全看不出他吃鸡。巴时的那副满足陶醉的模样，还有现在一直进咬着不肯松口，生怕后面小嘴里的东西跑掉。  
我还想看他俩的结婚录像，我想在干我嫂子时循环播放他俩念结婚誓词的片段。  
估计他当年对自己丈夫说“我爱你一生一世”的时候，绝不会想到有一天会在丈夫妹妹的身下被日到失禁。  
哦对了，我嫂子尿了。  
在他已经彻底放弃伪装，放生浪。叫祈求我再来几次的时候，这具好久没人碰过的身体显然已经承受不住快感。  
于是，他尿了。  
显然这比被小姑子操更有冲击感，我嫂子在我身下“呜呜”哭了起来。  
我这次当然没有让他舔干净。  
我从他身体里出来，搂着他轻声安慰。  
嫂子顺从地搂住我的脖子，继续哭着。  
我俩没有再来一次，我保证着一定会把我哥给他留下来东西留住，保证着他的生活会恢复平静。  
除了我趁机吸了几口他胸前的小红果，一切都还算正常  
【四】  
“那房子就算给你，也不能给那个贱人。”  
当我父母来找我时，他们这么说到。  
我可以无视其中令人不爽的部分，表示我以后一定会好好赡养他们。  
宠爱的儿子死了，当然要跟不受宠的小女儿搞好关系。不然谁养他们？  
一套房子难道还不够吗？  
当房产证上签上我的名字，所有人都安心了。  
嫂子继续住在那里，在爱的小屋里回忆过往。虽然现在他的过往里偶尔会出现我的身影。  
我父母满意了。房子是自己家的，也不用担心养老了。让那个男人住着，也算让他欠了个人情。  
我更满意了，我什么都没做，就父母为哥哥挣出来的房子。  
我现在还是父母心爱的孝顺女儿，不是那个见色忘了父母的不孝儿子。  
我还搞了哥哥心爱的男人。现在这个男人总会找各种理由让我去他家，每次都会提前做好润滑，拿着小道具等着我光临。  
如今我都有了。  
而我哥哥呢？  
他可是什么都没有了，只有那小小一块坟墓。  
－－－－－  
原本应该更早发出来，但我聊天聊了三个多小时，就拖到了现在。。。  
清明节爬山去了，更新随缘√


End file.
